Task management systems and the like involve picking and stocking (collectively “picking”) operations. A common error (referred to herein as a “picking operation error” or simply a “picking error) that may occur in a picking operation results from the user (e.g., a warehouse worker) picking an incorrect item because the pick location is incorrect. Such picking errors may occur in any type of picking operation (e.g., pick to voice, pick to light, etc.). For example, in pick to voice operations, users receive instructions by voice and verbally confirm their actions back to a server. Pick to voice operations attempt to reduce such picking errors by requiring the user to read back a confirmation code provided at each pick location to verify that he/she is at the correct pick location to pick the correct item. A pick error may still occur, however, because of confirmation code memorization by the user due to task repetition. For example, the user may fill orders and perform other tasks in the same areas and locations, day after day. Therefore, repetition of the tasks at the same location allows the user to eventually memorize the confirmation codes for frequently-visited pick locations. This may lead the user to speak the confirmation code before they actually arrive at the correct pick location, opening up the opportunity for the incorrect item to be picked from the incorrect location, resulting in the picking error. For example, the user may become distracted while navigating to where the item to be picked is actually located.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for reducing picking operation errors.